


Adventures in Hacking

by JimIsKing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Elliot is kinda a perv but tyrell likes it, Hacking and stuff, M/M, Male masterbation, Tyrell is a tease, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot shouldn't really be doing this, but he can't help it. He needs to know Tyrell better. But maybe not this well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hacking With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing, but here's this thing.

Elliot was worried about Allsafe. Well, he was worried about Gideon and Angela. If Evil Corp dropped Allsafe like Tyrell said they would then Gideon would lose everything and Angela would lose her job. Along with all the other people that worked there. They were good people, decent. And they'd all become unemployed.

So Elliot did the only logical thing he could think of. He sent an email to Tyrell through an email he made to look like one of Wellick's colleague's. When he opened it, it would be a seemingly harmless link to 'Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley', but behind the scenes a virus would be downloaded to the man's computer. This virus would allow Elliot access to Tyrell's webcam.

That is how Elliot ended up sitting in front of his computer screen watching Tyrell. He felt slightly more like a stalker than usual, but really he only wanted information. Maybe a way to save Allsafe, no matter how much he didn't like working there. He had boring meetings, and did some paperwork, all things that would be expected of a man in Tyrell's position. What Elliot didn't expect, is what happened next.

The man stood up and left the camera's view. Elliot assumed someone needed Wellick for something or other, maybe even that he needed the bathroom. But when he heard a distinct click that could only be the locking of Tyrell's office door, his thought process took a completely different turn.

What was Tyrell about to do? It still sounded like he was alone, so it couldn't be an important meeting. Maybe he had to make a secret call? Before Elliot could even finish guessing at what the man was doing, he sat back down in front of his webcam. Something about this felt wrong. Tyrell's entire demeanor had changed.

After Tyrell took off his jacket, he loosened his tie and undid the top few buttons of his shirt. Elliot stared at the screen, unsure how he felt about the turn things were taking. He should stop watching. There was no way this would help him with Allsafe. On the other hand...why should he stop watching? If Tyrell didn't want to be seen so badly then he wouldn't be doing whatever this was in his office. 

What would Tyrell do if he knew that Elliot was watching? The hacker didn't want to think about that. Well, maybe he did, actually. Maybe Tyrell did know, and maybe he just didn't care. No, that was stupid. Tyrell did not know, and never needed to know. While Elliot had been thinking it over, the cooperate man had undone his waistcoat and belt. 

Shit. Elliot needed to stop while he had the chance. So why couldn't he? Why did he find himself settling back in his chair? It was painfully obvious now where this was going, but Elliot found he had no qualms about it. Was he gay? Was he horny? Was he simply curious? Elliot found he didn't know, possibly even care.

Tyrell was touching himself now. He'd slipped a hand into his boxers after undoing his pants. His head had fallen back against his chair and his stuttering breaths were short and quick. Elliot found that this was having quite the effect on him. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, unsure what to do.

Well, there was the obvious option, but that was a can of worms he wasn't sure he wanted to deal with. Elliot could not jerk off watching Tyrell Wellick wank. The repercussions would be horrible. Or would they? What would happen, exactly? He'd be confused about his sexuality and he'd be nervous around Tyrell. He was already both of those, so what was the downside? He needed to get this out of his system.

Tyrell stopped his movements for a moment in order to push his boxers down a little inside his trousers. He then pulled out his cock and Elliot could see him stroking it now. Tyrell wasn't the kind of man that did this quickly to get it over with. No, this man was taking his time. He was pleasuring himself.

Elliot's hand was hesitant as he pressed his palm to his crotch of his jeans. He rubbed over his erection a few times slowly as he watched Tyrell touching his own. He squirmed in his chair slightly before he gave in and pulled his boxers and jeans down just enough to expose his cock. He took it into his hand and stroked himself a few times before he began to try and copy Tyrell's movements.

Tyrell was getting close, Elliot could see it. His hand had sped up, his ministrations becoming desperate. Elliot followed suit and he was getting very close, very fast. Before he knew it, Tyrell was ejaculating over his hand with a half swallowed moan. Elliot climaxed mere moments after, letting out an unrestrained moan.

Tyrell grabbed a handkerchief and cleaned himself carefully. Elliot wiped his hand off on his jeans, promising himself he'd wash them as soon as possible. He was caught off guard when Tyrell smiled, looking directly into the camera. Elliot's heart stuttered and his eyes widened.

"Bonsoir, Elliot." Tyrell said with a wink before he draped the handkerchief over his webcam.

Elliot just sat there staring at his black screen for the longest time. "Fuck."


	2. Afterward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot knows how to save Allsafe. He tries to ask Tyrell to make a deal, but the encounter doesn't go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part sucks too.

Elliot stared at the card for a long time. He had an idea, but he didn't really want to go through with it. He didn't want to contact Tyrell. He didn't want to think about him or be near him or even hear his name ever again.

Or did he? Was he making up excuses in his mind to talk to him? To see him? To work for him? He continued to stare at the contact information. He would demand that Tyrell give money to Allsafe, and then he'd work for Evil Corp. He didn't want to work for Evil Corp. Or Tyrell. Tyrell. Everything was about him, wasn't it? 

Elliot often thought about what had happened. How the hell had Tyrell known he'd hacked his webcam? And why the fuck had he chosen to masturbate, of all things? He had a wife. He was happily married, as far as Elliot could tell. Jesus. He wasn't sure about anything he thought he knew about Tyrell anymore.

Elliot tried to imagine a younger Tyrell- a lowly IT worker. He couldn't. It seemed like Tyrell was born to be an executive in a big cooperation.

If Elliot were honest with himself, (which usually he wasn't) he was both terrified and intrigued by Tyrell fucking Wellick. Also, (though he'd never admit it) turned on.

Okay, so maybe Elliot was an emotional wreck when it came to Tyrell. He should call him. No, there was no way in hell that would be a good idea.

Elliot entered Tyrell's number in his phone and stared at it. It was simple- he shouldn't call him. He didn't want to. It was a horrible idea. He shouldn't. He pressed the green button and took a deep breath, holding the phone to his ear.

Elliot let it ring three times before panicking, hanging up, and setting his phone down on his desk. "Shit." He said quietly, looking down at it, as if it were the phone's fault he'd tried to do that.

While Elliot stared at the offending device, the screen was overtaken with a phone number, and a green and red button. It hadn't even had the chance to lock, and Tyrell was calling him back. Tyrell was calling him back.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. He picked it up and stared at it for a solid ten seconds before he took a quick breath and answered the phone. "H-hello?" He asked quietly. Why the fuck did he answer the phone exactly?

"Elliot." Tyrell said, his tone businesslike, but somehow still sounding pleasantly surprised. "I didn't have the chance to pick up before it stopped ringing. What can I do for you?" His voice sounded so damn nice...

It made Elliot think of what happened. It made his mind freeze up and his body squirm. "I...I uh, I wanted to talk to you about working for um... Working for Evil Corp..." He struggled to get out.

Tyrell smiled. Elliot was such a precious little stuttering mess. He couldn't imagine why. "Of course. Would you mind coming to my office? I can have a car sent for you, if you'd like."

Elliot nodded absently. He was distracted by the way Tyrell said the words. Not as an employer would talk to an employee. While Gideon had sounded...fond of him, before, he saw himself as a father figure, not as whatever the hell Tyrell was thinking.

"Elliot?" Tyrell prodded. "Would you like me to send a car?" He asked again, amusement slipping into his tone.

"Oh. Sorry. Yes. Please. If that's okay..." Elliot said, slightly nervous. He didn't like the men in black that worked for Tyrell. But he also had no better way to get to Evil Corp...

"It's no trouble at all, Elliot, I promise." Tyrell assured. "It'll be there soon as possible, alright?" He said gently.

"Th-thank you." Elliot drawled quietly. He stood up and grabbed his backpack, slinging it over one shoulder. He told Tyrell his address softly.

Awwww. Elliot really believed Tyrell didn't know where he lived. He was just the cutest hacking little shit he'd ever met. "Goodbye, Elliot. I look forward to seeing you." He all but purred.

Fuck. Elliot didn't even know how to reply to that. "I uh...yeah." He nodded and hung up. Shit. Shit, that was so fucking bad. He was on his way to his death. This was a stupid idea. He should run away.

Elliot put his hood up and slunk out of his apartment. He went out and sat on the stairs, eyeing the cars that passed.

Finally a car stopped in front of the building, and he recognized 'Mr. X'. He slipped into the backseat and closed the door. He stared out the window, thankful that the man didn't try to talk to him.

When they arrived at Evil Corp, the man led him to Tyrell's office door, and gestured he go in.

Elliot took a deep breath and opened the door. The man closed the door behind him, and he flinched slightly, glancing back at it. He then let out a breath and glanced around Tyrell's office. He'd never been there. Well...never been there in person. He swallowed and looked at Tyrell, pushing his hood off and fixing his hair.

Tyrell smiled at Elliot. "Hello, Elliot." He said softly. "Does my office live up to your expectations?" He asked, standing up. 

Elliot shifted on his feet. "H-hi." He said nervously, slowly approaching Tyrell's desk. "There's no reason to stand..." He said, eyes flicking from Tyrell to the floor. He pulled off his backpack and set it on the chair in front of Tyrell's desk.

Tyrell smiled. "Now, Elliot, you're much more important to me than you give yourself credit for." He crossed around his desk to stand in front of the man.

Elliot recoiled just a tiny bit, eyes glued to the floor. "I'm just an IT guy." He whispered

Tyrell shook his head, taking a small step forward. "That's not true, Elliot. You and I both know it." He said gently, leaning just a little closer to the hacker.

Elliot's eyes widened fractionally, and he wanted to pull back. He did, but he was frozen where he was. He was just staring at Tyrell fucking Wellick because he couldn't do anything. Was it really that hot in here? No, it was just him. Dying because he was so fucking close to this fucking executive.

"Oh, Elliot. Remember last time you were here?" Tyrell asked, eyes half lidded.

Elliot looked up to Tyrell's eyes. "I-I don't know what you mean. I've never b-been here before." He whispered.

"You're a good liar. Your personality makes it nearly impossible to tell. But I know you are lying. Why are you lying, exactly, Elliot? Who does it benefit?" Tyrell asked gently, looking over Elliot's face.

Elliot finally came to his senses, and quickly began to back up. He stepped backward until his back hit the wall. "I um, it just... I don't..."

Tyrell followed Elliot the entire way, and when the hacker came into contact with the wall, he stepped closer. One hand came up to rest on the wall extremely close to Elliot, but not yet touching him. He smiled his most charming smile. "Would you like to know why my life is so perfect? Why my marriage has been so successful?"

Elliot was barely breathing. He couldn't do anything but stare and listen to Tyrell. "I-I don't know."

"My wife and I, we have an arrangement. It's similar to an open marriage, except we are limited to the same gender, or, we have a threesome. One of the many benefits of not being restricted to heterosexuality." Tyrell smiled gently.

Elliot blinked up at Tyrell. "You...want to have sex with me?" He asked, actually kind of disappointed somehow. He wanted something...more elaborate.

"Oh, Elliot." Tyrell purred, slinking back toward his desk, away from Elliot. He perched himself on the edge of the desk, looking the man over. "This was never going to be that simple."

Elliot's jaw worked, but words weren't coming out. He was overwhelmed, confused, and he didn't know what to do. "I...I have to go..." He said, moving toward the door.

"You're forgetting something." Tyrell said, smirking as he walked toward Elliot with his backpack. "We'll be in touch, Elliot." He assured.

Elliot took the backpack and shouldered it, opening the door. "Bonsoir, Tyrell." He said quietly before slipping out of the office.

Tyrell laughed once Elliot was gone. "Bonsoir, Elliot."


	3. Not Really Alone at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrell might've bugged Elliot's backpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part also sucks.

Tyrell was at his desk in his office when he started listening to an audio feed. It was transmitting live from the bug he'd planted on Elliot's backpack when the hacker had come to his office. Elliot was at his apartment by now, Tyrell assumed, hearing a door close and then just...quiet things. 

Through his headphones Tyrell could occasionally hear the man doing something or other around the apartment. He was only casually listening anyway, so he didn't mind the near silence. He worked efficiently while he listened, trying to guess at some of the noises he didn't quite recognize. Eventually, though, Tyrell heard exactly what he was hoping for. It was subtle, and faint, but it was there.

Elliot didn't do this often. He didn't care for it, usually. He was the get-it-over-with-as-fast-as-possible type. And usually he put it off for a long while. He wasn't Tyrell I'm-going-to-pleasure-myself-just-because-I-can Wellick. Maybe he just didn't love himself as much as Tyrell did. Or maybe what the man did had all been a show for him. Shit. That thought actually turned him on. He needed to stop thinking about the taller blue eyed man.

Elliot focused back on himself. Get this over with. He stroked himself firmly, trying to get distracted by the feeling and absolutely not think about Tyrell. Okay, so what would the harm be in thinking about him? There was no damage that hadn't already been done. 

Elliot's eyes fluttered closed as he remembered Tyrell touching himself. He thought of when he'd been in the man's office, backed up against the wall. He let out soft little moans as he brought himself towars climax.

Tyrell listened intently as he continued to work, this time a bit slower. He felt himself becoming more and more uncomfortable in his chair and that just made him smirk. He wouldn't allow himself to indulge in this. A sweet torture as he eavesdropped in on Elliot's personal business.

Elliot's climax drew close quickly, a mixture of both great mental stimulation, and lack of a recent physical stimulation. A few short moments later, and the hacker came over his hand with a soft moan of Tyrell's name.

While Tyrell hadn't expected that to happen, he certainly wasn't displeased. Once he heard Elliot's breath even out a little he grabbed his mobile phone and drafted a message to the man.

«I am flattered that the thought of me is what helps gets you off.»

Elliot heard his phone's notification and let out a soft sigh. He cleaned off his hand with a tissue before he looked at the message. He froze where he was, staring at the message for a full minute. He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. 

"I don't... I don't like this game, Tyrell." Elliot said aloud, hoping the man could hear just how much he really didn't like.

Tyrell shook his head. "How precious." He murmured to himself with a small smile.

«Worry not, Elliot. It will get more fun. You will like it then.»

Elliot looked at the message for the longest time, just sitting there. When he felt he'd processed it enough, he got up and pulled on boxers and his hoodie before curling up in bed.

«I have stopped listening now. You can rest easy. You have my word.»

Elliot set his phone on the bedside table and looked at silently before he felt sleep tugging down his eyelids. He looked around his room quickly before he decided it was probably alright to give in to sleep. At least... For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you regret reading this yet?


End file.
